1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communications, and more specifically, to controlling the transmission data rate in a wireless communications network based on feedback relating to channel conditions.
2. Background
In a wireless communications network, the receiver and transmitter share control information with each other. Often this control information is used to schedule transmissions and/or determine transmission parameters. One example is a data rate request sent from a subscriber station to the network, wherein such request is used by the network to control the data rate for transmissions to the subscriber station. If the network is not able to reliably receive a request, the network may allocate resources and/or determine sub-optimum transmission parameters. There is, therefore, a need for a method and apparatus to improve reliability of such received control information.